User talk:Shadowmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadowmaster page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re:Starscream7 Understood. I'll unblock Monasti, he's a good guy. Only thing is, Starscream's a b'crat, so how can I stop him, we're the same rank! We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] I guess we just have to wait then. Poor Monasti. We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] You contacted because Monasti began to 'react'. He reported me, and they said that I would not be perma-blocked. I read your message you sent to TheSlicer, and I was not impressed. You simply want me to stop, don't you? I hold nothing against you for that, but attempting to perma-block me is something that should not be done. I have had my punishments, and since I plagiarised, Monasti blocked me on Herofactopedia. That was my punishment. You stayed out of this, yet you suddenly got involved. It won't make you something great to try contacting the Staff to block me. I will not block you. If you stay to your own duties, nothing will happen. My Bureaucrat privledges, gone or not, will definetely not help the situation, wether I posesse them or not. I wish you a good night. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the block. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 13:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, since my block was extended i think this may be the only way to contact you. Anyway i REALLY do not think my banishment should be extended. Perhaps a few more days(since i think my original ban would've been done by now), or stop it now would be the best course. I apologized to Yuri Fassio, Clever Crowe etc and they accepted my apology. I believe if i were to continue Plagerism my ban SHOULD not cease. But as of currently, no harm has been done. Please can we talk about this? Can you get on chat? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 22:47, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Banishment of YJF on Custom Bionicle Wiki Thank you. I actually do not intend to make more pages, or edit any of my own for a bit. But i see some grammatical incorrect things that i intend to fix. Thank you. Just obzerbing Just OBZERVING encountage wiki. HA! You trolled it! Youve been block there for 1 year. Shadowmaster, I'm not exactly too sure what you're up to, but I am very sure MCGPY is not the one fully at blame here. I have taken the time to ask the members of the Encountage wiki for additional information. All I will say to you is that just leave him alone, and he'll do the same to you. In the future, if you have any other concerns with MCGPY, be it on this or other wikis, please resolve it yourself. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.''